


Repentance Sentence

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Humanstuck, M/M, Piercings, Public Scene, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat comes to realize he made a mistake when breaking off his sex buddy relationship with Sollux after a dream and receives some sage advice from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speaking Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, this time, I would highly suggest reading the previous works in this series if you want to know what's going on.
> 
> Special thanks to sabakunogaaraai for being my victim and editor and proofreading this for me.

It was getting toward the end of the day, and Karkat Vantas was sitting in the student center, nursing a quickly cooling cup of coffee. Other students were milling around, some leaving for the day and some just arriving for night classes, most in the fevered state of being that finals brought about in the responsible part of the student population.

“Hey, Karkitty!” called out a happy, cheerful voice behind him. Karkat braced himself just in time to get pounced on by just under five feet of solid muscle and soft curves called Nepeta. He turned around in his seat to look at the shorter woman with bobbed black hair that could have come from either her Vietnamese mother or Sioux father. She wore a worn hat that imitated a bobcat's head, a gift from her older sister to channel the medicine of the animal it represented. She giggled as she bear-hugged him and then stepped around the table to sit down next to him. “How are you today?”

She was really cute and he could feel his mood lifting slightly. He really wished that he could forget the last six months of his life and just go out with her without any doubts in his mind. “Didn't I tell you to not tackle me from behind?” he groused irritatedly, not that it ever seemed to faze her. “I guess I'm okay, though the commute this morning was abso-fucking-luting shittastic. Morons in this country don't know how to drive without causing stupid little fender benders that make the bus late, which made _me_ late to campus this morning.”

Nepeta put one hand to her mouth, expression one of concern. “Oh, so you didn't get to see your friend this morning?”

Karkat flushed and looked away with a scowl. Truth be told, he hadn't gone to see Sollux in the morning computer lab he worked in nearly two weeks. It was too painful for him to see Sollux every day and fight the urge to act like they were more than 'just friends'. “No, I didn't,” he replied bitterly.

She frowned and replied, “Oh no, that's horrible! No wonder you're in a bad mood! Can you see him after his last class?”

Karkat shook his head. “He's part of the robotics team, they meet right after his last class.”

Nepeta grinned and clapped her hands together. “Oh! I know! Equius is part of the team also, we can go see both of them after their meeting! Wouldn't they be so surprised?”

Karkat barely managed to not flinch at the idea. He wanted to see Sollux so bad, but he didn't want to see the pained look that crossed Sollux's face whenever Nepeta was around. “I don't know if that's a good idea...”

“It'll be fun! I don't have evening classes on Wednesday- oh, wait,” she paused, frown on her face. “No, that won't work. Equius has a date tonight with his girlfriend that he has to leave right after for.”

“Maybe we can do it another week?” Karkat suggested, relief flooding his system

“Sure! But now I have nothing to do!” Nepeta pouted slightly, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Karkat poked the cup in front of him. “Do you want to go get some _real_ coffee with me then?”

Nepeta grinned. “Sure, that sounds purrfect!”

He smiled nervously back and tried to ignore the feeling that he was making a huge mistake.

  
  


He was in a large, dimly lit room, kneeling on the dirty wooden floor, wreathed in light from stage lights above. He was completely naked from head to toe but for a thick, black leather collar that forced his chin up. His only other adornments were the metal captive bead rings in his nipples, a cock ring that squeezed at his cock's base almost too tightly, and a rope harness that held his arms behind him and made his back arch.

In contrast, Sollux was dressed to the nines in what could best be described as a dominatrix's outfit. A tight black leather corset covered him from navel to mid breastbone and gave him some semblance of cleavage. The matching hot pants he wore cupped his ass like a pair of hands. He also wore a pair of thigh-high boots that came up high enough to achieve that perfect ratio of pant to skin to boot that made him want to run his tongue along the strip of exposed skin. Add in a pair of opera length gloves, make up, and hair piled messily in a lazy bun, and Karkat didn't know if he'd even been aroused as much as he was at that moment. It didn't help that Sollux was prowling around him like a hungry wild cat. He ran his hand over Karkat's face suddenly and said “Don't you just look pretty, my dearest exhibitionist...” Sollux turned to look at the shadows and said “Everyone, don't I have just the cutest little toy?”

There was a crowd in the shadows and the sounds of them agreeing and cheering echoed in Karkat's ears. He blushed and dropped his gaze as low as he could since he couldn't hide his face like he wanted to. Sollux giggled and moved behind him to reach around and flick the two rings in his nipples. Karkat felt his breath catch and he squirmed, unable to move. “You like that, baby?” Sollux purred in his ear. He threaded his middle fingers in either nipple ring and Karkat cried out in bliss as Sollux rubbed and tugged at the flesh and jewelry in turn. The sensation went straight to his cock and he couldn't help but flex his hips as Sollux slowly drove him wild. He could hear the cat calls of the audience around him and he leaned his head back and moaned.

“And he makes so many pretty noises when I play with him,” Sollux continued with amusement as he teased Karkat's body. “Does anyone know any games we can play here tonight?”

Voices called out suggestions, but Karkat was too lost in a daze of pleasure to catch what they said. Sollux laughed and tugged one more time on the rings before sliding his fingers back out. He reached somewhere around them on the floor and came back to hang a small weight on each ring. Karkat whimpered at the pressure they put on his chest. Sollux kissed Karkat softly on the cheek and stood up. Karkat couldn't turn his head, but he heard the sound of something being dragged roughly over the wooden floor. Sollux came back into view dragging a sturdy wooden chair and placed it nearly fifteen feet away, just on the edge of the lit up space they shared. He sat, crossing his legs, and smiled.

“Look at me.” Sollux ordered. Karkat did as he was commanded and looked at Sollux, focusing on his chin rather than his eyes. “Do you know why you're here, my pretty attention whore?”

Karkat felt his breath catch in his throat. “No, Mistress,” he found himself replying.

“Hmm, I think you do, you're just not thinking hard enough,” Sollux replied with a grin as he casually leaned forward. “I'm quite disappointed.”

“I'm sorry, Mistress,” Karkat whined, looking down again.

There were cries from the shadows of 'discipline him' and 'make him squirm', but Sollux remained quiet for long enough for Karkat to start sweating. “Why are you sorry?” he finally said, quietly, but Karkat could hear him well enough.

“Because I'm a disappointment to you, Mistress,” he replied, his heart sinking. “I'm rude to everyone, including you. I yell and curse a lot. I've let you down.” Tears were starting to well in his eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away. “I pushed you away and acted like a spoiled brat.”

“And what should I do with someone who acts like that?” Sollux asked.

Karkat looked at him directly, unshed tears still in his eyes. “Please, you can do whatever you want with me, Mistress. Just don't throw me away.”

“I'll take him if you don't want him!” someone called out from the shadows and Sollux's lips quirked into a smile as the crowd cheered its approval. Karkat's heart dropped as he awaited his fate.

“I want you to beg for me to punish you.” Sollux finally said. “Do it well enough, and I'll keep you.”

“Please, Mistress,” Karkat gasped, fully squirming now, the weight on the nipple piercings shifting and making sweet little tremors run through his body. “Please punish me. Correct me, make me better. Please!”

Sollux yawned and leaned back against the chair. “How in the world are you suppose to convince me from way over there?”

Carefully, he moved forward on his knees to where Sollux sat in the chair, hyper aware of how wretched he must look. He leaned his body forward so he could press his face to Sollux's inner thigh, that exposed strip of flesh just within nuzzling reach, if he dared to try. Karkat looked up and pleaded, “Please, don't throw me away, Mistress. Hurt me, punish me, lock me away, but don't leave me, please.”

Gently, Sollux touched Karkat's hair and began to pet his head. Karkat shivered and shifted so Sollux wouldn't have to work to keep running his fingers through his hair. “I'm going to punish you in front of all these people,” he said softly, his lisp barely noticeable, “and you will thank me for every stroke I give you, got it?”

“Yes, Mistress, thank you, Mistress,” Karkat sighed.

Sollux reached down to hook fingers in the ring of the tall collar and pulled. Karkat went willingly and found himself draped over Sollux's lap, ass in the air, head down and the weights swinging freely. The people around them cheered and catcalled. He shivered and let himself go limp and willing as Sollux groped his bare ass hard. “Let's see if I can make him cry!” Sollux said loudly, addressing the rest of the room.

Karkat wiggled his hips wantonly and Sollux brought his hand down hard. There was the sound of flesh on flesh and Karkat felt the sting of the barehanded blow on his right ass cheek singing through his nerves. He gasped and managed to exhale, “Thank you, Mistress,” in a breathy voice.

“Good toy,” Sollux giggled before smacking his other cheek just as hard.

Karkat gasped out 'thank you' just before Sollux's hand came down again. He cried out as blows were rained down on his upturned ass, some how managing to stutter out thanks with every blow. He struggled to maintain his balance with his arms bound and feet barely on the floor. Finally, Sollux hit him just right, on the flesh right between ass and leg, and Karkat wailed before breaking down, body going limp, and sobbing while blubbering, “Thank you, thank you, please, I'm sorry...”

Sollux paused and then gently rubbed the heated flesh. Karkat hiccuped between sobs and Sollux said softly, “There we go, you're being so good for me. Everyone can see that; they're going to be so jealous that you're mine.”

His ass felt like a bonfire and he was so painfully hard, his cock pressed against Sollux's thigh. “Thank you, Mistress,” he shivered.

“Want me to take care of this?” he asked, running a hand over his balls and down to his cock.

“Please, Mistress,” Karkat sniffled.

“Stand up then.” Sollux said, “and sit in my lap so everyone can watch.” Karkat did as he was ordered, spreading his legs wide under Sollux's direction. Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat, one hand toying gently with his left nipple and the other cupping his cock and balls, gently massaging him. He could feel the press of Sollux's arousal against the cleft of his ass and rubbed back against it. “Stop that, KK,” Sollux said under his breath, voice a little tight, “You're the one putting on the show tonight.”

“Can't help it, Mistress,” Karkat whined as he struggled to hold still under Sollux's touch. “Ngh, it feels so good.”

Sollux laughed and began to stroke him in earnest. “I bet it does. Say that so everyone can hear though.”

Karkat moaned and cried out, “Oh god, yes! It feels so good. Thank you, Mistress. I... I love-”

Karkat woke up with a start.

He started at the ceiling of his room, every nerve on fire, his heart racing and his raging hard-on throbbing. His blankets were tangled around his limbs and the sensuality of the dream lingered in his mind. Tonight was the fourth night in a row that he had awoke from heated, wet dreams featuring Sollux, though this one tonight was a bit more extreme than the last three.

Gritting his teeth, he took his aching erection in hand and began to stroke himself almost viciously. He tried to think about anyone else, anyone _female_ ; Nepeta and her odd hat, the wait staff at the Indian restaurant, Terezi who was roommate and landlady to Sollux. His mind shifted treacherously to the mental image of Sollux's lipstick covered lips wrapped around his cock, looking up underneath long eyelashes sultrily, moaning in the back of his throat as he takes Karkat's cock all the way down to the root...

Before he could even realize who he was fantasizing about, Karkat came fast and hard with a strangled groan. He clenched his jaw in frustration as he rode out the last of his orgasm, breath coming in gasps. “Fuck me,” he growled. He had it _bad_ , even after minimizing his contact with Sollux over the last few weeks and going on coffee dates with Nepeta.

His room suddenly felt too warm and stuffy. He cleaned himself up, slid on a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, and stepped out onto his tiny metal balcony and into the cold night air. The houses across the creek were dark at this time of night, save one house where a curtained window glowed with the light of electronics and computer screens. Karkat sighed wistfully.

“Trouble sleeping, best bro?” came a voice from his right.

Karkat yelped and flinched before realizing who spoke. He glanced at his best friend and roommate, sitting in the darkness on his own balcony with what looked to be a hand-rolled cigarette in his hand. “Holy shit, Gamzee, you scared the hell out of me.”

Gamzee chuckled and pulled on his cigarette before offering it to Karkat. At his questioning look, Gamzee blinked his perpetually sleepy looking eyes and said. “It's all legal, Karbro, you know how this motherfucker feels about that.” Karkat sat in the garden chair he kept on the balcony, took the cigarette and inhaled carefully, smoking was not something he did on a regular basis, and handed it back. “Been worried about you. Why don't you jam with me, bro? Tell me what's got you up at all mad hours and not able to get any fucking satisfaction. This got anything to do with you not getting your groove on with that Sollux guy anymore?”

Karkat, who was trying to slowly exhale, let his breath out suddenly with a rush and started coughing, the sound echoing in the darkness of the night. “Gamzee, how did you..?”

“The loa know that you are not the quietest motherfucker by a long shot, bro.” Gamzee replied with a wide grin, teeth achingly bright against his dark skin. “The sisters and I all know, though I knew first.”

“Oh my god,” Karkat wheezed, turning bright red, “I don't...”

“No fuss, bro,” Gamzee replied, flicking ash from his cigarette, “I know all about finding physical comfort in another fucker. It's no big deal.”

Karkat finally caught his breath. He pulled his legs up to curl into a tight ball, chin resting on his knees, and stared across the creek. “It wasn't just a physical comfort thing anymore.”

“Shit, for real? That's miracles, man.” Gamzee replied.

“I fucked it up though...” He told Gamzee everything; how it got started, his growing emotions and that final date with the love confession and ending it afterward. Gamzee didn't interrupt, just sat and listened, smoking. Karkat finished, “... and I can't look at him during the day, but then I _dream_ about him at night. I don't know what to do.”

Gamzee took a long, final drag from his cigarette, stubbed it out, and slowly let the smoke billow from his nose before he replied, “Why don't you just date him then , Karbro?”

“I'm not gay though!” Karkat exclaimed, flushing red across his face.

Gamzee rolled his eyes and leaned over the small space between their balconies to flick Karkat in the forehead. “Don't be a dumb fuck, bro. What's that got to do with this? You care for this motherfucker, right?” Karkat frowned, but nodded. “And even if he don't remember saying it, he sure as shit cares for you too.”

“He might not any more.” Karkat said with a frown.

Gamzee lit up another cigarette. “If he does, then,” and he paused to exhale. “Whether it's a guy or girl, if a motherfucker makes you happy, you should just fucking go for it. Life's too fucking short to make yourself all down in the dumps because of some stupid idea of only liking guys or girls. Fucked if I haven't heard enough evidence of this miraculous connection.”

Karkat blushed, “But my parents...”

Gamzee shrugged. “They ain't living your life. This fucker would hope though that your parents would love their kids no matter what though. Not like they're here in the States anyway, right?”

Karkat sighed and looked across the creek at the now dark window. “I've been an idiot...” Gamzee merely hummed non-committally in response. “I don't know if I can fix this mess.”

“Don't know until you try, bro.”

Fixing his mistakes was going to be hard, but maybe it would be worth it in the end. Karkat nodded and said, “Thanks, Gamzee. I have a lot to think about.”

 


	2. Scene Interrupted... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aradia makes an offer for something casual, Sollux tries to move on with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Aewin for reviewing this chapter and correcting all the errors I missed in the typing quirks. In case you don't know, they're stupid hard to write out by hand and I hated it!

It was late at night, or early morning depending on how one looked at it, and Sollux was finishing up the last of his final projects, finally getting the program he was working on to run without any errors. He saved it to three different spots, just in case, and leaned back to stretch his tense back muscles with a grin. Despite everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks, he had managed to stay ahead with his final projects and only had a single final at the end of the week to worry about. He looked around his room while trying to pop his neck vertebrae and sighed at the sight of his closed and curtained windows.

He hadn't seen Karkat in over two weeks and it had been nearly three weeks since that ill-fated night when Sollux blurted out his feelings in a moment of passion. He had lied about remembering it afterward to prevent Karkat from flipping out, but that hadn't worked at all. After Karkat had broken off their sex buddy relationship, he'd started hanging out with Nepeta and avoiding him. Sollux couldn't blame him; she was pretty cute, but it made his heart ache when he saw the two of them together around campus.

He noticed that his chat client was going off, so he tabbed over to it. It was his childhood friend Aradia.

AA: h0neybee are y0u there  
AA: are y0u hiding fr0m me  
TA: chiill, aa, ii'm here. what2 up?  
AA: are y0u sulking  
TA: no, ii'm doing 2chool work, or at lea2t ii wa2.  
AA: g00d s0 y0u are ready f0r finals  
TA: of cour2e ii am!  
AA: g00d i can ask y0u a seri0us questi0n  
AA: are y0u still n0t seeing any0ne

Sollux sighed at her question. He wanted to be seeing Karkat, but the other man had made it pretty clear he didn't even want the casual relationship they had. He had obviously moved on.

AA: y0u are taking t00 l0ng t0 reply whats g0ing 0n s0llux  
TA: ii wa2 kiinda doiing a ca2ual thiing wiith 2omeone and got attached  
AA: 0.0

TA: ii blurted out that ii loved hiim and he broke iit off after that

TA: ii'm kiinda up2et about iit  
AA: 0h thats awful im s0 s0rry t0 hear that

TA: thank2, aa. ii'm tryiing two not thiink about iit.  
AA: well h0w ab0ut a little pr0p0siti0n t0 help y0u n0t think ab0ut it

Sollux blinked at the words

TA: what kiind of a propo2iitiion  
AA: i was talking with my b0y ab0ut new things t0 try and menti0ned h0w much I liked watching my previ0us sub guys with 0ther men  
TA: and equiiu2 agreed two thiis? mii2ter uptiight hiim2elf?  
AA: ha y0u havent seen him in a scene 0u0  
AA: n0t 0nly did he agree he als0 didnt have a pr0blem with y0u being the 0ther guy  
AA: but 0nly if y0u are c0mf0rtable with it

Sollux sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk. Normally, he'd be all over an offer like this and it certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd scened with Aradia and whatever guy she was dating at the time. They had that kind of a close friendship during their high school years and it seemed like they were easily falling back into it. However, he actually knew Equius, worked with him on the robotics team and Sollux was still stuck on Karkat a little, even if he was pretty certain it wouldn't go anywhere else. He chewed on a hangnail on his thumb and silently debated the two sides of accepting and not accepting.

AA: are y0u still there  
TA: ye2 ii'm 2tiill here  
TA: iim ju2t thiinkiing iif ii want two help your boyfriiend wiith hii2 fiir2t gay experiience or not  
AA: it will be g00d f0r y0u i think and y0u can run the sh0w at whatever level y0u are c0mf0rtable at  
AA: y0u d0nt have t0 answer right away 0f c0urse

Sollux smiled slightly. Aradia was a good friend and it was almost a shame they worked better as friends than something more romantic, not that they hadn't tried. It wouldn't be so bad for just one little scene.

TA: sure, why not, but iim not kii22iing hiim.  
AA: 0u0

They hashed out the details for a few moments, Aradia promising to make sure it was still okay with Equius with what they came up with, and then said goodbye. Sollux yawned and glanced back at the curtained window again, this time without sighing. There was no point in pining away at a lost cause after all. He flipped off the light and went to bed.

  
  


It was Friday afternoon and all of Sollux's finals were complete. He was sitting in the robotics team's room on a table, dicking around on his phone while waiting for the last meeting of the semester to end. It had broken down into a party when Dirk started playing some awful remix on his laptop. Sollux sighed, glancing up. Nothing was worse that a party with a bunch of nerds and geeks trying to socialize; it just degenerated into a series of Smash Brothers matches and shitty takeout pizza that seemed to last forever. Aradia would get here before the party ended if they took too much longer.

There wasn't any alcohol either, which was almost too bad. Equius looked wound up and on edge. Sollux smirked at him from behind his phone. He might have pushed his buttons a little harder than usual during the actual meeting before the party broke out and now Equius looked more flustered and shaken than usual.

Fortunately, the party meeting didn't go on too much longer beyond the usual meeting times. Some of the older members started to leave, claiming finals during the following short week before the college closed down for the winter holidays. It started a chain reaction that cleared out the room, leaving just him, Equius, and a freshman 'volunteered' to clean up after the party. Sollux exchanged looks with Equius; Aradia would be arriving any moment and it really wasn't fair to fob off the cleanup on one person. Equius took the trash bag from the freshman's hands, telling him. “Here, Captor and I will take care of this.”

“Hey!” Sollux complained half-heartedly.

Equius ignored his outburst. “You still have finals, right?” The freshman nodded. “Go on then, and good luck.”

The freshman smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Zahhak. See you next semester. You too, Sollux!”

Sollux casually waved at their departing back. The door shut behind them and Sollux grinned. “Finally,” he leered, “Alone with you at last...”

Equius glared at him. “Aradia is not here yet, Captor, so I would recommend you keep your lewd comments to yourself.”

Sollux laughed and put his phone down on the table. “Oh wow, are you sure you want to do this? Relax, this is suppose to be fun. You're all tense and nervous.”

Equius paused in his cleaning of the room. “Aren't you?” he asked pointedly, almost calmly. He didn't wait for an answer, but went back to stacking pizza boxes.

Sollux opened his mouth to reply, but then paused. So maybe he was a little nervous; he hadn't done a scene with Aradia since they were in high school and making their way through the student body like a pair of precocious Casanovas. He'd settled down a little from the 'flavor of the week' mentality after high school and for all appearances, Aradia had done the same.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Aradia stepping in. “Hey, sorry I'm late!” she said as she closed the door behind her.

The mood of the room changed instantly and Sollux momentarily forgot how to breathe as Equius put down the stack of boxes next to the trash bag and crossed the room to carefully take Aradia's hand in his and kiss it gently. Aradia smiled and hooked a finger in the split ring of the collar Equius wore. She pulled him close so she could kiss his lips. Sollux watched, licking his lips at the sight as the kiss became passionate. When she pulled back, he called out teasingly, “Woo hoo, you two! Get a room!”

Aradia smirked at Sollux's words and pulled down on the collar's ring. Wordlessly, Equius sunk to his knees, head bowed and arms spread to either side of his legs. “Are you still okay doing this, my dearest boy?” she asked as she gently stroked Equius's hair.

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied fervently.

“Sollux?” she questioned, looking at him.

He gave her two thumbs up and replied “All clear here.”

Aradia let go of the ring and plucked Equius's shades from his face. “Clothes off, boy.”

Sollux sighed wistfully at the expression of devotion on Equius's face. Aradia walked towards the table he sat at, assuming that Equius would obey her order instantly. “Hey, AA,” he greeted as she perched on the table next to him.

She gave him a warm hug, which he willingly returned. “Hey, honey bee. Ready to go?”

Sollux nodded. “Yeah. We're using the standard safe words still?” Aradia nodded and they both turned to watch Equius remove the last of his clothing before kneeling with the same position Aradia left him in, but facing them both this time. He was already flushed with a slight sheen of sweat on his skin and half hard. Sollux raised an eyebrow. “Holy fuck, AA, please tell me it doesn't get any bigger!”

Equius made a low whining noise and Aradia laughed softly. “It does!” she replied with a salacious grin. “Why, are you scared?”

Sollux blushed and shot back, “No way! Just... damn, girl!”

Aradia laughed again, louder this time, and nudged him. “Well, don't keep me waiting, mister! Hop to it!”

Sollux stuck his tongue out and nudged her back before hopping off the table. Even though Equius didn't raise his eyes, Sollux could feel his attention focus on him instantly. Carefully, he walked around Equius like he was a prized herd animal on display. “You do have a nice one here though,” he said thoughtfully, letting his voice become distant, controlled and confident as he slid into role. He ran one finger up Equius's arm, from elbow to shoulder, causing the kneeling man to shiver. “Very attractive and muscular.”

“Do you hear that, boy?” Aradia asked from her perch, leaning forward with that grin still on her face. “Quite the compliment.”

Equius licked his lips and quietly, but clearly, said, “Yes Mistress. Thank you , sir.”

Sollux snorted and reached out to roughly grab the hair tie of Equius's pony-tail and pull it out. Equius gasped softly, but made no other sound, nor did he move as his long hair spilled around his shoulders. Sollux moved around to stand before him, off to the side just enough so Aradia could still watch. “Look at me,” Sollux commanded.

Equius did so. Sollux looked back into his dark blue eyes and internally thanked every religion's fake gods that Equius's eye color was practically opposite of Karkat's. He didn't think he'd be able to go through with the scene otherwise. Equius's mannerisms were polished, controlled and precise even with the lingering hint of nervousness in his frame. “Spread your knees wider and hold your arms behind you and out of the way. Do not change your position or look away for anything.” Sollux commanded.

Equius complied, his blush deepening, his eyes not leaving Sollux's. He crouched down, Equius's eyes following his as he did and carefully began to run his hand along the softer skin of the inner thigh. Equius trembled and maintained eye contact even as Sollux carefully cupped his balls and some of his now hard dick with his hand. A soft moan escaped Equius's lips as Sollux caressed him and Aradia made a soft gasping noise behind him. “He's very obedient,” Sollux said as he continued to fondle him, hand now stroking Equius's length. “And it seems very sensitive.”

Aradia laughed and replied, “Thank you, I've been training him very hard.”

Equius gasped and moaned, obviously struggling to maintain the eye contact with Sollux. His face and body were flushed bright red and his body kept making little motions like he was holding onto his body's reactions by the skin of his teeth. Sollux grinned and asked, “What's your problem?”

Equius's eyes almost fluttered shut, but he managed to keep them open. Sollux felt his body twitch at the desperation in his eyes. “Please, sir, very close,” he gritted between clenched teeth.

“What? Already? From just a light touch?” Sollux sneered.

“You better not embarrass me, boy,” Aradia called from the table. “I'll lock you back up in chastity again and you won't get to come again for a month.”

Equius visibly steeled himself, licking his lips, all while maintaining that eye contact. “Please, sir,” he moaned. “I'll do anything you want if you'll let me look away.”

Sollux frowned. “Anything? Tell me.”

Equius began to openly pant as he talked. “I'll lay myself prostrate so you can use me as a foot rest. I'll...” and he struggled to keep speaking as his breathing came faster and faster, sweat dripping down his brow. “I'll pleasure you with my mouth or if you'd rather have my rear, I'll give that to you as well...”

“You mean,” Sollux replied, his voice dark and dangerous, “that you will let me fuck your ass. Say it like that...”

Equius blinked, tears forming in his eyes. “Please, sir... I can't...”

He faltered at Sollux's unrelenting gaze and Sollux leaned in closer. “I say that you will or else.”

Equius was shivering. “Yellow,” he muttered, “Sorry, I can't.”

Sollux eased his grip instantly and leaned back to be a bit less threatening. “Okay, got it, it was the language thing, right?” Equius nodded, his eyes relaxing but still staying glued to his face. “Okay, relax for a moment, you can look away.”

Equius's gaze dropped like a rock and Sollux stood up and glanced at Aradia. She had a concerned expression on her face. “Everything okay, you two?” she asked.

“Yup,” Sollux replied, “We're just going to change things up a little.” He stood to one side, undid the button of his jeans and told Equius, “Turn this way. In exchange for being able to look away, I want your mouth on me. Come help me with my pants.” Equius shifted his position to face Sollux and leaned forward, his arms starting to unfold. “You can't use your hands.”

Aradia clapped appreciatively as Equius refolded his arms behind him and leaned forward, trying to get the zipper between his lips to pull it down. Sollux sighed as the attempts caused Equius's lips and chin to rub against his own hard-on. Finally, he got the zipper down, revealing Sollux's boxers and his very visible erection underneath the cloth. Equius licked his lips nervously, looked up at Sollux, and then glanced at Aradia to the side. “It's fine, dearest boy,” Aradia said encouragingly, “You look amazing.”

Equius leaned forward to carefully grab the waistband of Sollux's boxers between his teeth. Sollux tucked his thumbs under the waistband around his hips, ready to help him out if needed, but that was when the door to the room opened.

In bounced perky, happy Nepeta, dragging Karkat with her by the hand. “Equi-oh!” She gasped as she came to a screeching halt at the scene before her, Karkat crashing into her from momentum and knocking her to the floor accidentally.

So many things happened at once. Equius yelped and jerked away from Sollux, spinning around to face away from the intruders. Aradia gasped and slid off the desk to take a few steps forward. Sollux froze in place, thumbs still in his waistband, blood drained from his face as he looked at Karkat's face, his expression one of shock. “KK, I-”

“Whatever,” Karkat interrupted in the quietest, calmest voice Sollux had ever heard come out of his mouth. The look on his face shifted from shock to heartbroken in an instant. “It's not like we had anything.”

Karkat turned to leave and Sollux felt his heart sink into his stomach and then his stomach twist around it. “Wait, KK...”

He darted forward, one hand still holding onto his jeans, and grabbed Karkat's arm. Karkat half-turned and his expression was horrible now; despair, outrage, and pain mingled in an ugly combination. He snarled, “Let me go,” and then shoved Sollux hard.

Sollux lost his grip and fell to the floor with a loud thump. He looked up and called out, “Karkat, please...”

“Fuck off.” Karkat shouted. “You stupid, fucking failure of a shithead! I thought...” and he trailed off, his face softening for just a moment before his expression hardened again. “Next time, lock the damn door, you hormone-driven deviant!” he hissed before storming out, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud bang that sounded horribly and painfully final.

 


	3. Sanguine Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Aradia plots to try and fix the situation, Nepeta helps, and screaming matches are had.

The sound of the classroom door slamming shut echoed through the tableau of the room, and Aradia groaned in frustration. Her carefully planned scene had be brought to the ground with a crash. She was certain she had locked the door behind her. “Damn,” she swore softly as she looked around, mentally reviewing the damage caused. “Equius, go ahead and put your clothing back on.” Equius did so eagerly and Aradia looked at the other two occupants of the room. Sollux was slumped on the floor, face glued towards the door in a state of shock. Nepeta wasn't much better, her mouth open in surprise, glancing between the closed door and Sollux like a ping-pong match was going on, but Aradia knew that Equius would take care of her. “Sollux, are you okay?”

She walked over to him and crouched down to sit next to him so she could put one hand on his shoulder. Slight tremors running through his body stalled her next question. A tiny sob escaped Sollux's lips and the noise sounded almost as loud as the door slamming shut. He flung himself into her arms and broke down bawling, mangled phrases of 'he hates me', 'worthless', and 'stupid' escaping occasionally.

“No, no, Sollux, don't say that,” Aradia replied, holding her best friend close. “You're a wonderful, smart person and no one hates you.”

Sollux hiccuped. “He does.”

“Was that they guy you fell in love with?”

Sollux nodded and whispered, “He hates me now.”

She pondered the other man's expression before he had stormed out, and confidently said, “Nope, he doesn't.”

Sollux looked up, his face a mess of tears and snot, and laughed derisively. “You must have been watching a different exchange then.”

Aradia grinned and poked his nose. “Nope. Didn't you see how distraught he looked? He's probably super embarrassed and, yeah, maybe a little angry at the moment, but I bet you two nights with Equius that he won't stay that way.”

Equius yelped in affront behind her and Sollux snickered weakly, but it was Nepeta who spoke up. “She's right. I've never seen Karkitty look at anyone else like that ever!”

Sollux tensed and he glared at Nepeta hostilely. “I'm sure you would know,” he snapped, “as you've seen more of him in the last two weeks than I have.”

“Do not speak to her like that, Captor.” Equius interrupted, now dressed and moving between Nepeta and Sollux.

“It's fine, Equius!” Nepeta interjected, placing a hand on his arm. She peered around him to look at Sollux again. “I didn't know he wasn't seeing you in the morning anymore! I thought you guys were just friends.”

Sollux choked on a sudden sob. “Ha, yeah, well. Friends with benefits. I wanted it to be more, but he's too hung up on how his country views two guys being together romantically to even consider it. Sex is fine, but not a relationship.”

Nepeta was nibbling her lip and Aradia could tell she was thinking hard. The other girl suddenly grinned and said. “Hey, Sollux, you should come to the party that Feferi and I are throwing tomorrow. My way of apologizing for making this all more complicated.”

Nepeta winked at Aradia slyly and Aradia knew where she was going with this. “You should, honey bee,” Aradia said. “It'll help you relax after today.”

Sollux snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I totally want to go to some lame party, no offense.”

Nepeta grinned. “None taken, but you really should come along! We've going to have drinks and party games! Who knows what will happen.”

“I don't want to,” Sollux replied with a sulk, but Aradia already knew she'd find someway to get him to that party, even if she had to drag him there.

  
  


Sollux sighed, depressed, and took another sip of his drink as he leaned against the wall of the living room in the house being rented by Nepeta and Feferi, watching the other party-goers mingle and dance. He wished that his drink was bit stronger, but Aradia was watching him like a hawk and making sure he didn't get stupid drunk. He supposed he would thank her in the morning when he didn't wake up with a hang-over, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was drink himself stupid so he didn't have to think about what happened the previous day.

He was sulking, and didn't care who knew it.

It was about two hours into the party when Aradia came up to him, Equius trailing behind her, and said, “Hey, honey bee, got something to show you.”

“Do I have to?” he sighed.

“Yes,” she replied with a impish grin. “Come on, you should like it!” He sighed and followed her towards the back of the house, Equius trailing behind him. She paused in front of a closet door. “In here.”

Sollux raised an eyebrow. “In a closet?” There was a thump from within and Sollux recognized the sudden stream of cursing that followed. “Oh hell no!”

“Oh hell yes!” Aradia replied. “Equius?” Sollux turned to run off, but Equius grabbed him around the shoulders and half-dragged him to the closet. “I'm not letting you two out until I hear results, honey bee!” Aradia said as she opened the door to let Equius manhandle him into the closet with a gentle shove.

“AA, wait, no!” Sollux exclaimed as the door was shut behind him. The closet was instantly plunged into darkness. He tried to open the door, but something was keeping it closed from the outside.

“Fuck, they were both in on this,” came the surly voice of Karkat from the other side of the surprisingly large closet.

Sollux sighed cautiously and tried to look around the gloom of the closet. Karkat was just a dark shape leaning against the back wall. “Hey, KK,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” Karkat replied stiffly. Awkward silence reigned for nearly half a minute before Karkat asked quietly. “We... can still friends, right?

Rage tore through him and he loomed over the dark shape of Karkat, hissing, “I don't know, KK, can we? You've been avoiding me for a month now and won't even look at me at school. I can't get you to answer your chat client and you stormed off after interrupting that scene yesterday, which I had every right to do since 'It's not like we had anything'!”

Karkat shifted nervously and he replied, “Oh... I'm sorry, Sollux, I...”

“No, Karkat!” Sollux replied, pushing him against the wall with both hands to pin him against the back of the closet. “I can't believe that! You ask if we're still friends, but your actions clearly state that you want nothing to do with me! What did I do that pissed you off so fucking much?”

“You didn't do anything!” Karkat replied, a hint of panic and retaliation in his voice. “It's not about you! It's all because of my own stupidity!”

“Bullshit!” Sollux replied, leaning in so he was face-to-face with Karkat, finally able to see his expression. “It's because I said 'I love you' that night, isn't it?”

Karkat sputtered angrily. “You knew? You asshole! You said you couldn't remember, you little lying shit!”

“Because I didn't want you to flip your shit over it!” Sollux shouted as he shoved Karkat into the wall harder.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Karkat shrieked back, digging his fingers into Sollux's arms. “In case you couldn't tell, I flipped it anyway! And now, here we are, stuck in a closet like two retards playing seven minutes in heaven while your friend is probably laughing at us because I couldn't deal with the thought of being head over heels in love with the moody idiot that loved me back!”

Sollux felt his jaw drop in shock, and his grip on Karkat's shoulders slackened. Karkat reached up to grab at his hair and pulled him down into a brutal, angry kiss. Sollux shivered in surprise, but mentally rallied enough to grab Karkat's wrists and shove him back against the wall again, pinning him there without breaking the kiss. Karkat struggled to regain control, but Sollux leaned in, pinning Karkat's hips with his, grinding into his groin. Karkat moaned into the kiss and practically melted in his grip. Sollux ravaged the lips under his, nipping and licking at them like he would die if he couldn't have them there. When he finally pulled back, Karkat whined at the loss, his eyes dilated and breathing heavy. “Fuck, KK,” Sollux whispered, “Do you really?”

Karkat squirmed against his grip and shot back, “Are you really that stupid? How plainly do I have to say it? I love you, asshole! I'm sorry I couldn't deal with it. I'm sorry I avoided you for the last three weeks! I just didn't-”

Sollux cut him off with another kiss and ground into him again. Karkat gasped, his hands flying to wrap around Sollux's shoulders and hips grinding back against him. Sollux shifted slightly and their next mutual thrust resulted in their clothed hard-ons rubbing against each other. Karkat broke off the kiss to moan, his head rolling back. Sollux took this as an invitation to kiss the now exposed expanse of his throat. “Say it again, KK,” he murmured into warm skin.

“Ngh, I love you!” Karkat gasped. Sollux grinned and nibbled delicately at his earlobe, pressing him harder into the wall of the closet. “I want to be with you.”

He shivered at the words and captured Karkat's lips again, muffling whatever it was he was going to say next. After weeks of not being with him, not seeing him or touching him, Sollux wanted to feel Karkat come apart in his arms. He pressed hard against Karkat's warmth and was rewarded with a low rumbling moan. He broke away to trace kisses along Karkat's jaw and murmur in his ear, “I love you too, KK”

“Fuck...” Karkat said with a whimper. He buried his face in Sollux's neck. “Please, Sollux...”

Sollux grinned and spun Karkat around so he was pressed face first into the back wall, his wrists held by one of Sollux's hands. Karkat moaned into the cheap paneling and arched his back to rub his ass against Sollux. Sollux nibbled on his ear as he reached around with his other hand to start undoing Karkat's pants. “You want this, KK?”

“Oh god yes!” Karkat sobbed. He keened high and desperate as Sollux worked his pants and underwear to his knees, leaving his legs trapped together. Sollux slowly drew his hand over the soft skin of Karkat's inner thigh and Karkat struggled against the hand that held him to the wall. “Sollux, please...”

“Please what?” Sollux purred in his ear, squeezing one thigh firmly.

“Fuck, you shithead, touch me,” Karkat whined.

Sollux laughed and kneaded his thigh once more before letting go to undo his own pants. He worked his own clothing down his legs and rubbed his freed erection along the cleft of Karkat's ass. Karkat moaned and pressed back against him. “KK,” Sollux muttered, “say you're mine.” He kissed the nape of Karkat's neck gently. “Please.”

“Sollux...” Karkat shivered and then looked back at him, with a soft look in his eyes. “I'm yours, if you'll still have me.”

Sollux hummed an affirmative noise and ran his hand up between Karkat's legs. He shifted so he could slide his cock between Karkat's thighs. “Hold your legs together nice and tight for me.”

Karkat nodded, shifting slightly. Sollux buried his face in Karkat's neck and started to thrust before wrapping his hand around Karkat's erection. Karkat keened, his fingers scratching at the wall. “Sollux...” he gasped, “Fuck, yes, thank you!”

“KK...” Sollux moaned in response before biting down on his shoulder. Karkat moaned into his forearms and ground his ass back, making Sollux gasp. “God yes, Karkat...”

They sighed and moaned together, the pace frantic as Sollux managed somehow to keep rhythm between hand and hip thrusts while keeping Karkat pinned to the wall. It was heady and perfect; he didn't want this moment of bliss to stop, but with the way that Karkat was moaning and squirming under him and the sensations running through him, he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Sollux came with a gasp and a sob, moaning Karkat's name in his ear. Karkat cried out and shuddered, pulling half-heartedly at Sollux's grip on his wrist. “Sollux, please, oh fuck, please,” he begged, trying to flex his hips to get more stimulation from Sollux's loosened grip.

Sollux panted, catching his breath for a moment before he could collect his thoughts from the happy haze of endorphins. “Hmm, KK,” he murmured, nuzzling the mess of Karkat's hair. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” He stroked Karkat fast and a little rough, and the other man just took it, writhing and moaning as he pulled on Sollux's grip around his wrists. “I always take care of what's mine.”

Karkat shrieked as he came, thrashing and moaning as Sollux continued to work him through it until his moans became little whimpers. Sollux let go of his hands and pulled him into a hug before sinking to the floor in an exhausted tangle of limbs. “God, Sollux,” Karkat sighed, holding him tight, “Thank you, and I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, KK.” Sollux replied, nuzzling Karkat's hair again, arms around his neck.

“Um, yesterday, you weren't really going to let Nepeta's friend...” he trailed.

Sollux chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I was, but not now. Unless you suddenly develop a kink for partner swapping or something like it.”

Karkat laughed and merely replied, “You degenerate... maybe sometime later.” They sat there for a moment and Sollux suddenly tensed as he remembered where they were. “What's the matter?”

“Ehehe, I bet you AA and Nepeta were listening this whole time,” Sollux muttered.

“So?” Karkat replied, before kissing his lips briefly, “Let them.”

Sollux laughed. “Exhibitionist,” he replied fondly and kissed him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
